


Shut Up & Dance With Me

by presleyj



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, first fanfic, milkovichs don't dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presleyj/pseuds/presleyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't like dancing and he won't be caught dead dancing, even when his stupid boyfriend keeps asking him to.  </p><p>2 times Ian asks Mickey to dance and 1 time he doesn't. </p><p>__________<br/>sorry, that summary really sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up & Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just an fyi this isn't the first fic I've ever written but it's the first one I feel confident-ish enough with posting. So if you like it make sure to let me know and if you have any tips or anything I'd love to hear them!  
> Thank you! xx
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: This fic was inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon. I listened to it on repeat while writing this. Take a listen.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcCG7PkI18 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: swearing and one or two gay slurs.

It's not like it's a written rule or anything, but when you're a Milkovich it kind of comes with the territory. They're not dancers. Milkovich's don't dance, with the possible exception of Mandy and especially not Mickey. So it's easy to see Mickey's problem when he has a boyfriend like Ian Gallagher whose job it is to dance for a living and who loves a good party. Ian is always trying to get Mickey to dance with him and Mickey is determined not to let the seductive moves and puppy dog eyes get to him.

Tonight both boys were at the club. Ian on a box where no one could touch him anymore and Mickey sitting at the bar, watching his boyfriend from afar. He still hates this place but he puts up with it because Ian only. 

The redhead was due for a small break soon and Mickey was hoping for a quick fuck in the locker room. He'd even settle for a hot and heavy make out session. However, when he saw Ian making his way over he could tell that he wasn't going to get what he hoped for. 

"Are you really going to sit there grumpy, all night, Mick?" Ian said as he approached his boyfriend and ordered just a water from the waiting bartender. 

"Well man, since you're on a box now I ain't got any old fuckers to kick straight for getting too handsy with ya. Gets kinda borin' really"

When Ian didn't reply Mickey looked over the top of his drink at him. Ian was doing one of his intense stares that Mickey also found somewhat endearing. But it also meant that Ian was thinking. He wanted something most likely. 

Rolling his eyes Mickey asked, "What, man?" trying to speed up the redhead. 

Without a second of hesitation Ian replied: "Dance with me."

Mickey's eyebrows almost reached his hairline. Was Ian serious? He kept staring at Mickey with his insistent eyes and a slight grin on his face. After about 30 seconds of silence between them, Mickey realized Ian wasn't going to say anything more, just wait patiently. So Mickey voiced his thoughts in his head out loud instead. 

"Are you fucking serious, Gallagher?"

"Yes, I'm serious Mickey. Come on! It'll be fun!"

That earned a scoff from the dark haired boy.

"Oh fuck off"

"Please Mickey? There's only like, 5 minutes left of my break. It'll be really short. I just want to dance with you, once"

"Keep on dreaming Gallagher cause it ain't gonna happen. I don't dance, 'specially in a fucking rank ass club with a bunch of fairies prancin' round"

Grinning, Ian leaned forward placing his hand on Mickey's arm and whispered in his ear, causing Mickey to shiver with the light brush of his boyfriend's lip softly against his ear. 

"Then don't look at them. Forget about them. Keep your eyes on me." 

Even through the pounding club music, Mickey caught every word Ian said to him, affecting him just the way Ian knew it would. It didn't matter though. Mickey knew his answer the second Ian asked. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Mickey wasn't a dancer, he didn't know how and never had a need to know. And he wasn't about to start now. 

Downing the rest of his drink he wouldn't meet Ian's eyes.

"No Ian"

He couldn't help himself, Mickey peaked to his side to look at Ian and saw his smile falter slightly. But he recovered quickly.

"That's alright. Knew it was a long shot. My breaks over though! Gotta get back." He jumped off his stool, kissed Mickey on the cheek, chugged the water that Mickey never even noticed the bar tender placed there and then he was off, throwing Mickey a wink over his shoulder. 

_________________________

A couple of days later there was a Gallagher party going on in full swing. Music was blaring and the booze was flowing. The furniture was pushed to the sides to create more room to dance. Gemma and Amy were at Carol's for the night so Kev and V were letting loose with the rest of the Gallagher clan. Kev was standing on one of the chairs, not so much singing but yelling out the lyrics to some pop song that Debbie put on. Lip had Liam on his hip and was bouncing him along to the music while Fiona and Veronica were cackling and dancing nearby. Mandy and Carl were jumping to the beat of the music and Carl was doing his best to try and spin her. Kneeling by the stereo was Debbie who was picking out the next few songs. Ian was dancing smoothly by himself, waiting for Debbie to come back. 

Mickey found himself sitting on the three little steps leading up to the stairs nursing his beer. He was watching Ian but trying, and failing, not to make it obvious. 

Mickey was watching his sister and Carl when his eyes flicked back to Ian and saw the redhead was already watching him from across the room. Their eyes locked and Ian beckoned him over with his finger, still keeping up on his jumping and dancing. 

The older boy gave him a look like he was insane and shook his head. No way in hell. 

Ian kept wiggling his finger and nodding his head. Mickey didn't budge so Ian started making his way over. 

"Whatcha doin' Mick?" Ian was now standing in front of him, hands in him pockets. 

"Watchin' you people," he gestured around the room with his beer bottle for emphasis, "makin' fucking idiots of yourselves. Can't dance for shit."

Ian smirked. "And you can?"

Mickey barked out a laugh. "Fuck no. But least I don't act like I can either"

"That's the whole point Mickey. It doesn't matter what you look like. It's fun! Have some fun!"

That got an eye roll out of the dark haired boy.

"Oh, I am" And he raised his beer. Ian just laughed.

"Of course you are. Fine, suit yourself party pooper!"

Ian then took off, grabbing Debbie who just finished with music and danced around the room, leaving Mickey to himself on the steps. 

_________________________

A few hours later Mickey and Ian were making their way up the Milkovich steps. Neither of them had a crazy amount to drink so they were both relatively sober. Mickey headed to their room while Ian went to the washroom. Mickey stripped down to his boxers and a tank top. 

Before Ian came back out Mickey went to the stereo in his room and flipped through the stations until he found one playing music and not one where the damn hosts are just bitchin' about pointless shit. 

Ian came out from the bathroom and walked up behind Mickey, grabbing his hips and started gently moving them to the music. Fully expecting Mickey to shove him away or make a smartass comment, Ian could barely believe it when Mickey turned around in his arms and placed his hands on Ian's sides. The younger boy was so shocked that he stilled his movements and he's sure that his eyes must be bugging out of his head. 

Without even looking at him, Mickey knew the image on his boyfriend's face.

"Don't give me that look asswipe."

Very slowly Ian started moving their bodies again. Mickey was still staring at his chest, not meeting Ian's eye. 

"I thought you don't dance?"

"I don't man."

"Oh? And what is this then? Synchronized walking around the room in the same area? Music just happens to be playing?"

Mickey was worrying his lower lip at this point and quickly glanced up to look at Ian before looking away again.

"Fuck off." 

"Hey," Ian reached down to make Mickey look at him. "Just keep your eyes on me." 

For a couple minutes neither of the boys spoke and Mickey let Ian lead him to the beat of the music, not moving much from their spot. After a while Ian couldn't help himself any longer. He smiled down at Mickey. "I knew you were holding back."

Mickey glared at Ian which only made him smile wider, but his eyes softened. 

"Shut up and dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at livingmylifethroughbooks.tumblr.com :)


End file.
